Vampire Kairi
by Slayer40k
Summary: After many problems at home, Kairi goes out for a way to solve and makes a big choice into becoming a vampire. But is now a owned girl by her mistress Ultimecia and must now experence things she's never done before.
1. The choice in turning

Kairi was angry with the way the boys were acting; they weren't paying any attention to her and only wanted to hang with Sephie from their school. She wanted to get away for a while as she used her powers to open a portal. She went through it still in her school uniform as she ended up in the town of hallow bastion. She walked around enjoying the peaceful environment as she walked around.

"Kairi, what are you doing here?" A voice said. Kairi turned around to see Tifa.

"Oh hi Tifa, just her for a short visit" Kairi told her.

"On your own? Sora or the others not with you?" She asked as she went to her.

"No I needed to get away from them for a while, they've been acting like jerks' lately" Kairi told her.

"Oh yeah, whys that?" Tifa asked her.

"Well they have been ignoring me and just want to spend time with curtain girls" Kairi told her as they sat down on a bench.

"Well that's common with teenage boys to be interested in girls, maybe they been friends with you for so long that's all they want from you" Tifa informed her.

"That's not it, it's because of their big breasts that's why, there only paying attention to the girls with the biggest boobs" Kairi said bitterly.

"Really? Well actually I had the same problem when I was the same age as you" Tifa told her.

"Really? but look at you, how could you have the same problem?" Kairi asked her.

"Well I was very flat chested until I met her... never mind" Tifa stopped as she got up.

"Wait who did you see, please tell me it could really help me" Kairi begged her.

"I couldn't let you do the same thing I did" Tifa told her.

"Please, what did you do?" Kairi asked her.

"Well, I became a vampire" Tifa told her as Kairi was confused.

"What you mean? Became a vampire?" Kairi asked.

"Well when I was a teenager no boys would pay attention to me and I was out during the night trying to find a way to solve it when this woman appeared to me. Her name was Ultimecia and she is a very known vampire who drains the life of girls and women. But she knew of my grief and offered to solve my problem by giving me the large breasts I have today. But I to become a vampire and live a life of servitude to her sexually" Tifa explained as Kairi interrupted.

"Wait what? What do you mean by servitude in sex?" Kairi asked her feeling disturbed from hearing it.

"Yes, My mistress is a lesbian and prefers the company of women, All of her new slaves have to over themselves to her on the night of their joining and whenever she wishes for your service in the future, so I agreed knowing about the contingences and I became one of her vampire servant" Tifa finished.

"Is she still alive?" Kairi asked.

"Oh yes, I still serve her whenever she needs my service but nobody knows about her or that I'm a vampire" Tifa told her.

"Then can you summon her, I want to join her" Kairi said.

"What, Kairi you can't" Tifa protested.

"Please Tifa I know you don't want to but I want this and you're the only one who can help me, please I know the consicanse's but I'm still willing to do this" Kairi told her.

"Okay then Kairi; if this is what you truly want" Tifa told her. She closed her eyes as she changed in front of Kairi. Her skin changed as it because pale and her outfit changed into small leather wrap covering small amount of her breasts, she had a short skirt above thigh high boots and long leather gloves.

"We should go to outback's, no one is their these days" Tifa told Kairi in her vampire form. They went out the back way through the bailey into the outbacks. They went to the cliffs near the old castle were they were alone. There a portal opened up as Tifa's mistress Ultimecia stepped out of. Kairi took notice of the outfit she was wearing. She made black latex thigh high boots, a latex body outfit revealing a lot of her cleavage, long fingerless gloves and had spiked collars around her neck, arm and legs.

"You've summoned me Tifa?" Ultimecia asked her.

"Yes mistress, this young girl here wishes to join you and serve you" Tifa told her bowing.

"Is that right and why would you want to join me?" Ultimecia asked Kairi as she examined her body.

"Well, I have been having problems with some boys I know" Kairi replied to Ultimecia before she interrupted.

"So men are bothering you, and what is your plan for solving this?" Ultimecia asked.

"Well Tifa told me you gifted her big breasts and that solved the same problem for her" Kairi said getting nervous.

"I know the outcome of that, I gave Tifa what she wanted but after spending some private time with me wasn't that interested in men anymore, isn't that right Tifa" Ultimecia asked Tifa.

"Yes Mistress" Tifa answered as this was another shock to Kairi hearing that Tifa became a lesbian after making her deal with Ultimecia.

"So then, what will you give me if I do this for you?" Ultimecia wanted to know.

"I'll….. I'll….." Kairi began before getting nervous starting to regret this before she gained up her courage as she shouted out. "I'll be your sex slave" This made Ultimecia smile.

"Okay then, I'll make you mine but I hope you relies what you're getting yourself into cause once I turn you there's no going back to your normal life, you'll just sink deeper into my power and never wanting to leave me, are you sure this is what you want?" She asked as Kairi nodded. Ultimecia walked behind and pulled Kairi's hair back with her latex gloves revealing her bear neck as she readied, she wrapped her arms around Kairi grasping her breasts as she sunk her fangs deeply into Kairi's neck. Kairi was in pain from the bite but could feel great pleasure from the tightness on her breast's revealing it a bit; she could feel her body going cold as Ultimecia drunk her blood rapidly as she began to get weak as her legs trembled as her body relaxed as everything was going dark. Ultimecia retracted her fangs as she laid the dying Kairi on the ground as she bent down to her. Ultimecia removed one of her gloves and with her long crimson nail cut her waist as blood came out of it. She let the blood drops fall into Kairi's mouth as she placed her waist close to her mouth, the taste of the blood gave her strength as she got her tongue to insert into the cut of let the blood flow into her mouth. The urge for more grew stronger as Kairi's canine teeth grew in length and sharpness as she bit into the cut as blood sprayed into her mouth. Kairi felt like she was being reborn and was becoming someone new before Ultimecia got her to stop as her bite and cut mark on her waist quickly healed as she placed her latex glove back on.

"Welcome to your new life slave, now how do you feel?" Ultimecia asked as Kairi got up feeling strange.

"I don't know, I feel cold and dark but I feel free and that I'm a new girl" Kairi said sounding confused and sad.

"Good, you are a new girl, you're mine, your physical changes will take place in time, Tifa make her more presentable for me, I want her to entertain me all night long, if you prove to be good to me I'll let you feed from me again. Until tonight ladies" Ultimecia told them as she left through a portal again.

"Now then, let's get you a new look, it may be kinky to look like a schoolgirl but mistress doesn't enjoy cuteness" Tifa told Kairi and they both left. They arrived in a dark old building in a world Kairi wasn't familiar but was cold and misty with nighttime sky clear and a large full moon shining down below them.

"What is this place?" Kairi asked Tifa.

"It is a world are mistress created were she and her followers stay, you're going to spend a lot of time in this world, now let's head inside and get you a better outfit" Tifa answered as they entered the shop. It was a clothes shop full of clothes racks of different kinds of clothes of all fabrics including, silk, leather, Latex in colors of red, black and purple. The shop was full of small black imp vampire creatures that flew to them waiting to assist them.

"Go see what you want, these will help you fit them on" Tifa told Kairi went through the outfits. She took one from a rack and walked over to a large mirror as she looked at herself in the mirror. She could she Ultimecia bite mark on her neck with dried blood all around it and blood on her school uniform. The imps helped remove all of her clothes and left her school uniform in a pile. Kairi could see that her skin complexion was getting lighter and slightly blue and her breasts were beginning to grow bigger. The Imps helped the outfit on her as she was in a black bedlah outfit with gold jewellery. It did look sexy to Kairi, but wasn't something to wear all the time as an outfit.


	2. Outfit of choice

They arrived in a dark old building in a world Kairi wasn't familiar but was cold and misty with nighttime sky clear and a large full moon shining down below them.

"What is this place?" Kairi asked Tifa.

"It is a world are mistress created were she and her followers stay, you're going to spend a lot of time in this world, now let's head inside and get you a better outfit" Tifa answered as they entered the shop. It was a clothes shop full of clothes racks of different kinds of clothes of all fabrics including, silk, leather, Latex in colors of red, black and purple. The shop was full of small black imp vampire creatures that flew to them waiting to assist them.

"Go see what you want, these will help you fit them on" Tifa told Kairi went through the outfits. She took one from a rack and walked over to a large mirror as she looked at herself in the mirror. She could she Ultimecia bite mark on her neck with dried blood all around it and blood on her school uniform. The imps helped remove all of her clothes and left her school uniform in a pile. Kairi could see that her skin complexion was getting lighter and slightly blue and her breasts were beginning to grow bigger. The Imps helped the outfit on her as she was in a black bedlah outfit with gold jewellery. It did look sexy to Kairi, but wasn't something to wear all the time as an outfit. She took it off as she took out a dark purple sparkling glamour outfit with silk matching gloves. She placed it on but it was too bright and formal too wear and quickly removed it.

She wanted something more darker and tougher to appeal to Ultimecia. She found an outfit that revealed a lot of her body and had leather and amour on it but it didn't suit her figure well. She looked at her naked body in the mirror as the imps helped her as they wrapped an emerald bra around her breasts and a matching skirt that had light see through cloth covering her legs, but it still didn't suit her. She looked for something darker as she looked at a load of gothic clothes as she took out a black gothic suit. She covered her legs with black leather boots, matching mini skirt, gloves and cardigan with studs and red suspenders connecting everything together. It was dark and but wasn't what she wanted as began to take it off as Tifa came over.

"Having issues?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll know what I want when I see it" Kairi replied.

"Yeah I was the same way when I picked this outfit, although I would like to see you in this sexy outfit" Tifa said flirting with her as she shown her a semi- latex catsuit. Kairi blushed at this, she never like to hear something like this normally but it felt very flattering to her, Ultimecia's power must be starting to affect her but it felt good to her. She looked through until she found what she was looking for as she took the outfit as the imps helped her into it as Tifa watched her. She put on black leather leggings to cover her legs and spiked latex knee high boots to top of them. She covered her body in a skin tight black torso suit that wrapped around her neck with thick layer of leather around her breast area and finished with long latex gloves and spiked arm bands. She loved how it looked, it made her look sexy and strong and she loved the tightness it had on her breasts and skin. She took a few steps in the heels getting use to the balanced as her hips swayed around.

"How do I look?" Kairi asked Tifa how she could tell by her face it was beautiful on her.

"You look extremely sexy in that, do you mind if I feel your body?" Tifa asked as she walked over. With her leather gloves Tifa touched Kairi's body with tight pressure along her breasts and pelvis as Kairi blushed heavily from this.

"I'm sure mistress will love you in that outfit" Tifa told her.

"Yeah, but do you think it makes me look dark enough? Kairi asked.

"Don't worry the makeup will take care of that" Tifa told her as they walked over to a makeup table as Kairi sat down in the chair Tifa and imps prepared to do her make up for her.

"Close your eyes Kairi, I think you're going to enjoy what I have in mind" Tifa said to her. Kairi did so as she closed her eyes as she could feel Tifa and the imps brushing her hair, brushing blemish her face, doing her eye lashes, and applying lipstick and gloss on her lips. She loved this treatment and attention she was being given, she knew she was now owned as a sex slave but this was worth it completely and she was thinking about her night in surface for Ultimecia, she was at first nervous what she was getting herself into but now in her sexy outfit and these feelings she was feeling from Tifa she was getting excited about it as she could that Tifa was done with her work.

"Okay Kairi, open your eyes" Tifa's voice said as Kairi opened her eyes to look right into her reflection as she was shocked at the sight of her transformation. She had shiny black lipstick covering her lips, her checks were slightly blushed, she had pale blemish all over her face, and long eyelashes sticking out from black eye shadow. A big change was her hair, it became longer and thicker and was brushed to be wavy and had a bright shine on it.

"So, what do you think?" Tifa asked as Kairi got very excited and got out of her seat and hugged Tifa.

"Thank you so much Tifa, You've done so much for me" Kairi said she stepped back and looked at her. Kairi's heartbeat increased as she looked at Tifa with the urge to kiss but Tifa stopped her.

"We can't, Mistress doesn't like her slaves playing with each other before she those" Tifa told her.

"Okay, but could you not show me a few things so I don't go to her with now experience, I don't want to disappoint her after what's she's done for me" Kairi said disappointed as she started to get worried.

"Don't worry, mistress enjoys giving lessons and taking control, we should go to her now that you're ready" Tifa told her as the two girls walked out with the heels hitting off the stone ground as they echoed in the building.


	3. Night of servitude

Kairi and Tifa arrived outside Ultimecia's castle as they went inside. Kairi walked into a large entrance hall lit brightly by candles on the wall with large portraits of Ultimecia and other beautiful women and a large staircase covered by luxurious red carpet that stood out from the large pearl tile floor. Looked around her in luxury of the room as her heeled boots echoed in the hall.

"The mistress is upstairs in the large double door in front, you should go up now" Tifa told Kairi.

"Thanks Tifa, I hope I please her well" Kairi said getting nervous as Tifa went over to her placing her hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

"Don't worry you'll be okay, good luck" Tifa said as she kissed Kairi on the cheek and left through one of the side doors as Kairi ran up the stairs blushing feeling excited about this again as she made it too the door. She opened it as she walked inside rather shyly as she entered her mistress's room, there in a large bed full of fur sheets and surrounded by a silk curtain with more portraits on the walls.

"So you've arrived, you look define in your new look" Ultimecia said lying down on her bed as Kairi blushed and approached her.

"Thank you mistress, how may I serve you?" Kairi asked as she bowed to her.

"I want you to entertain me first, I have a harem outfit ready for you on the ground, strip naked so I may see your full body, then place the outfit on you and dance erotically for me" Ultimecia said as Kairi nodded. She started to remove her heavy leather as she felt a great relief as she was quite warm from all the leather and latex layers and she could she her skin was all wet from the sweat. When she finally removed all the clothes she noticed her body was changing more again, her skin colour was lightly and her breasts have increased a lot and were about twice as big as when they were normal. She bent down to pick up the outfit and she could notice Ultimecia eyeing her behind as it stuck up in the air, she pretended to slip slightly to wiggle her behind at Ultimecia to tease her, she didn't know why she did but it did give her a good feeling. She picked up the red harem outfit as she put on a red bikini with a silk tail in front connected to a gold coin belt; she placed a small tight red and gold trim bra, a silk veil and put on a gold necklaces and bracelets on her legs and arms. When everything as put on Kairi beginning dancing in the most erotic form she could think of to entertain her mistress. She swayed her hips to the sides with her arms above her head and face as her gold jewellery glittered from the light making her feel like a glittering goddess. She flashed her rear and bikini to arouse her mistress, she also shacked her enlarged cleavage as they jiggled in front of Ultimecia. She was really starting to enjoy this and these opportunities for her to be erotic was something she never imagined she would be able to do as she took it to her advantage and just relax and enjoy this moment, she rubbed her hands along were smooth bare skin, against her tightly covered breasts and between her legs. Once again she wasn't sure what was coming over her as once again she enjoyed it and felt relief when Ultimecia signalled her to stop.

"That's enough slave, your body is quite amazing for someone your age, I haven't meet anyone who was so influenced by my powers, I'm going to be looking forward to your service and I'm sure the other girls will be when I'm done with you" Ultimecia told Kairi.

"Thank you mistress, but I don't see myself being with other girls beside you" Kairi told her with her honest feelings.

"Oh I don't belief that, I could see it while you were dancing, the way you were begging to be touched all over your body, how you put so much importance in your appearance to me, and of course the look on your face after Tifa kissed you on your cheek" Ultimecia said smiling as she got up towards Kairi who was blushing violently from all these lesbian actions she's been doing.

"But I can't be... I don't want to be" Kairi said getting lightheaded from all this happening. Ultimecia led Kairi to her bed as she laid Kairi head on her breasts as she stroked her hair as they sat on a pile of white furs.

"Relax dear, maybe this happening to you because deep down you are in love in women, oh maybe you are destined to never love any man, I can see the potential in you, you were just like I was when I was young, I wish to give you a life just like I have, usually I would just spend the night with my new pets in any form to pleasure me and to loss their innocence and virginity, but for you I wish to teach you all that I know, to become just like me and life the rest of your life anyway you want to, what do you say?" Ultimecia told the shocked Kairi as she looked down on her face.

"But, this boy, He's been the only thing I ever cared about, and he cares so much about me, He's done so much to protect me and never let anything happen to me, I can't leave him and spend the rest my life the same as you" Kairi said sounding depressed over this whole situation.

"Oh Kairi, with my help you can love any man or woman you want, with my help you can live your dream life and be free from anyone who can hold you back or stop you" Ultimecia told her as she Kairi got up thinking about this and how it could change her. Just a few hours ago she was a school girl who was already a princess, but now she was a vampire owned by a lesbian who was now offering her the chance to be like her and live a life she always dreamed off. But what if Ultimecia will was too strong and she loses sight on what she wants and just becomes a lesbian recruiting young girls like herself to serve her for the rest of their life's. But she had to be confident, she's gone this far and wasn't going to stop.

"Okay teach me, But I want to make my own choices for my life and not be influenced into being raised into a life of a lesbian" Kairi told her. Ultimecia smiled at this as she brought Kairi closer to her as their lips met. Kairi's heart raced from this, she didn't know if it was from shock or lust as Ultimecia tongue met with Kairi's. Kairi loved the feeling she felt from this as she moved her tongue into Ultimecia's mouth as the two were in a passionate kiss. Kairi was losing herself to Ultimecia, she wanted to be with Sora but she was still her mistress and she had to obey, but this was her first kiss, one which she has always kept for Sora, but now that she was sharing it with a woman a number of years older than her she didn't feel any regret or care and only the feeling she getting from this is what mattered. Ultimecia broke from the kiss as Kairi felt like she was in a dream state from this.

"Okay, let us begin" Ultimecia said as they got up as Kairi began her training from Ultimecia.


End file.
